


Tome: Hunt- Blood in the Water

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [5]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "First kill?" She asked and he shook his head displacing water droplets from the maw. "We're going to have a bit of fun, There's a dip down the ridge if we can get on either side she'll have nowhere else to run"Not all the Monsters in the hills are as Bestial and Thoughtless as the stories would have you Believe and Opal was going to learn that lesson.
Relationships: Opal/Gwaed, Seph/Gwaed, Seph/Opal, Seph/Opal/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY HAVE A TRIO FIC! The OT3 is here and I am very excited about it<3
> 
> Opal & Gwaed I hope you enjoy this, my love's, it's to you both <3

Seph had just begun quenching the blade she was working on, when she felt eyes on her, tilting to the left as she caught sight of Gwaed leaning against the side of her anvil, she cocked an eyebrow as his uncharacteristic wave and huffed pulling the weapon and letting it cool on the side of her workspace, ripping off her protective gear as she went. "Can I help you?" She asked settling down her gear where she kept them, rubbing her brow and feeling it come away slick with sweat, grimacing at the feeling of how warm she was, she missed her open-roofed Forge but she had to admit being here had its perks. "The mind are here" Gwaed started and she released a half snarl, feelingher hackles raise slightly at the mention of them, what on earth could they want now? "They need our help" He finished with a smirk that caught her before the rant could leave her mouth.

"They...Need our help?" she asked curiously and he hummed, "I mean, they need my help but I figured it always annoys them to bring you, so how do you feel about a hunt?" he asked and Sephfound herself agreeing quickly, it had been a while and she had an itch that craved to get in a good fight. "Let me go get changed,Might as well see how well my new idea works during a hunt, go, I'll catch up" She said winking at him as she twisted and turned in the maze that was her home, nodding at her brothers and sisters that passed.

She changed quickly, braiding her hair up and out of her face in a warriors braid she'd learned from a few of her new sisters, pulling a few strands at her face free to fly. Removing her overalls in one desperate tug till it pooled at her feet, She undid her bindings, freeing herself to the tepid air and strapping herself into something tighter. Her bodysuit came next, the inky black material was good for reflecting her body heat, clipping it between her thighs and pulling up her tighter breaches. She paused to glance at the corner, the box opened, displaying thick fur and the smell of leather, she had been working on them since she'd gotten wind of the rumors of wild beasts in the night, a way to combine the fierceness of the animal pelt, with the limitations of her armor skills to mimic the horrors she'd faced already, her blood thrummed at what was to come, she swiped her own over her shoulders, clipping it at the base of her throat.

She picked up two daggers slotting them carefully into the bracers at her wrists, feeling the soft pull of fur and leather, making mental notes to adjust it longer next time, she belted it at her waist glad she'd decided to keep the tail giving her a much more animalistic illusion and adjusting the headdress moving it high on her head.She moved swiftly, catching up to the hunting party, the Mind scattering from her path at her presence, she caught Gweads open stare and flung the one she'd made for him now that it was no longer clutched in her grasp. "It should fit a bit bigger than I want, But I didn't want to spoil the surprise, I figured I could take the beasts of the hills a step further" She defended, even though she could see by the looks of the blooded were alight with excitement as Gwaeds silence caused a pit of worry in her stomach, Had she stepped too far?

"Look you don't have to say anything, but if its dumb just tell me and I won't make anymore" She snapped glaring in his direction and then stopping short as she caught his fingers delicately tracing the fangs down the side, his gaze caught hers apparently he hadn't heard a word she'd said because he had that strange look in his eyes like he was watching a conquered challenge. She punched his shoulder lightly, ignoring his chuckle as heat lit up her cheeks pulling out her blood vial, swiping her fingers down into the liquid and painting a stripe down her bottom lip and down her throat till it pooled in her collarbone.

Seph dipped the blood next against the top of the headdress delicately watchingas the blood-stained the muzzle dark and dripping, the three sets of eyes glinted in the light from the moon, emerald glass she'd spent hours pouring over in the forge slitted in reflective light, long incisors catching light and elongating the curve. smaller but thick sharp sets lining down. "The wolf she'd chosen spoke to her, the ears wider and higher than the average wolf,she'd adjusted it so she could keep visibility even as it sat low over her face, the world in an odd green tint, a collar of spiked bone around her throat kept it attached, She could feel the drips of blood against her face. She turned, curiosity leading her gaze back at the movement behind her it seemed he was trying it on.

Seph startled, adjusting her own headdress up and out of her face as she tilted her head up at him, Shrouded in the black fur Gwead seemed taller, more imposing and certainly more dangerous than usual, Face almost hidden in the fur, Ivory teeth sharpened, glinted in the moonlight, maw wide and unforgiving as it enveloped his form, the monstrous teeth lining down the sides like an unhinged jaw. The arms were connected to bracers reinforced to take a blade edge and slide back off unharmed.

She stepped forward, reaching out to fasten a few of the crossed straps hidden in the shroud, tightening it in places and loosening it in others to give him more movement, She felt the tap on her head and the clink of fingernails against the glass,"Why three sets?" He asked and Seph shrugged. "Saw it in a nightmare once, thought it would be fun to try, plus I don't exactly have the imposing height or bone structure to pull off the bear, the wolf, however...I have some experience. Plus I have a bet with one of the Wolves that I could probably scare a man to death with this bad boy" She said with a smirk, tapping the top of her headdress and grimacing when her hand came away bloody.

She wiped it down the ivory teeth at Gwead's head, smearing the crimson liquid, huh. That worked in his favor...Rude. She ignored the mind as they ran through whatever demands they had, she shouldered her axe, the beautiful double-sided brute was replacing her Hammer as she worked in some more repairs and magic into the metal of her faithful companion. The rain had started not soon after the sun had set, the air brisk enough that every breath was sharp in their lungs. Releasing from their lips in whisks of frosted air before fading into the sky, she was safe from most of the downpour thanks to her headpiece and the fact she had taken shelter on the other side of Gwaed letting him bare the brunt of the weather.

They'd been searching for less than an hour, the pack splitting to follow more ground, she'd stayed by his side so she could see what adjustments she'd need to make to his pelt eyes catching where it tugged and pulled, what he fiddled with when they were still. Like right now, Gwaed had turned to a statue at her side, his head focused in a set path that Seph followed, catching sight of a woman stumbling across the uneven ground, she clearly couldn't hear the hooting and growls over the pounding of the rain but something like recognition tugged at her. "What's the plan?" She asked tilting her head till something in her neck cracked.

"You think you can get in front of her?" He asked and Seph scoffed pushing off from the ground. "Of course I can," She said playfully kicking his side and pivoting to avoid his own roughhousing. "First kill?" She asked and he shook his head displacing water droplets from the maw. "We're going to have a bit of fun, There's a dip down the ridge if we can get on either side she'll have nowhere else to run," he said and glanced up, rolling his eyes as Seph had already disappeared down into the foliage without a sound. Seph kept upwind, winding slowly watching her quarry through emerald tinted glass, surefooted in her steps until she had passed her, she spied the dip a good seventy odd feet away and paused catching sight of Gwead hulking in the tree line. However The mystery woman had gone still, she looked one way then the other, shawl draped over her head and face to keep the rain away.

The sudden appearance of torchlight lit up the area, ' _What the hell were they playing at_ ' Seph thought catching sight of the inked bodies ahead running down towards their prey. With a shriek of suprise she bolts, much more surefooted now that she understood her life was in danger, Seph hissed leaping out of her hiding place, hearing the sound of Gwaeds voice but not his words as he chased after her. Seph glanced back towards the newcomers, turning hell and chasing after Gwaed and the woman, though not quite hiding the smirk on her face as she watched in amusement as newcomer gave Gwead a hell of a chase,she caught up quickly, skidding under a low bearing archway of stone, cutting off her preys escape close enough to almost grip the silken dress she wore.

Gwaed came barreling through the opposite end, forcing the woman to take the path towards the dip, oblivious of the danger that was spread out before her. Seph closed in once again, reaching out catching the edge of her silver belt, the metal snapping instantly and making them both stumble. Gwaed leaping forward, darting past Seph's side and catching their prey around the middle and throwing them both to the ground,Seph's bark of triumph which then quickly turned to worry as he misjudged and both predator and prey went tumbling down the ridge. "Fuuuck!" Seph yelled, taking off after them, stumbling to a halt before the dip.

"OI DICKHEAD, YOU GOOD?" She bellowed hearing a surprisedbut recognizable sound back and a significantly lower grunting sound from her friend before he yelled back "I'm good, you're not gonna believe this one though Seph, tell them to get lost" She raised an eyebrow, struggling to see into the dip and turning swiftly at the sound of feet against the round behind her.

"You're lucky Gweads faster than he looks." She started, well aware at how unsettling it was to look at her headdress, their eyes flickering to her multiple staring down at them "We've claimed this one. As you can see clearly, we were also ahead of you all for the hunt. So I think you should run along, you don't want to be empty-handed."Raised voices scattered as the rain began to calm, their anger sparking a lit match in her soul, pooling like fuel into a blaze that warmed her blood. "Maybe you didn't hear me over the rain. She's ours," she warned low, she counted five, one with a shield of crude design as she calculated what she needed to do if things got out of hand.

The reflex of her raisingher axe to bounce the blow from a dagger tipped her over the edge, she snarled, Bringing her axe down hard, splitting muscle and bone under her swing as he shrieked in agony. She heard Gweads shout of her name in confusion as she pivoted to the middle, She lashed out the heel of her boot connecting squarely with one of their chests, and her victim slipped losing his footing and plummeted to the bottom of the dip, surely Gwead could put two and two together.

The shield user advanced on her and she once again brought her axe down " _IMPALE_ " She bellowed feeling the power of her magic split through and pierce her intended target,sick satisfaction as he crumbled beneath her strength. Three down two to go, One of them began to run and Seph followed, dropping her axe so she wasn't weighed down further.

His body jolted at the impact as they tumbled to the ground, sliding in the mud, Seph felt the sting of a blade in a slash across her ribs twice in quick succession, making her lose her grip and curling inwards as he gained the upper hand, his hands scrambling to wrap around her throat when her teeth went for his, Sinking in through the skin and ripping her head back, choking as a flood of iron filled her mouth, along the same time that he made a sickening cracking sound and slid off her, her fallen axe buried in his spine.

"You good?" Gwead asked hauling her up and ripping her headdress back to get a look at her, she spat the chunk of flesh to the side a fountain of crimson following it as she fought her body's instinct to wretch. "Well you really weren't kidding when you said you would rip someone's throat out with them," he said walking back towards the dip passed the open ribcage of the one she ignored to follow her own prey. "Oh, I did not just start a fight with them for you to kill her without me," Seph asked and he beckoned her closer. "Do something once and you never hear the end of it." He muttered and stood at the top looking down. "Do you want to stay in that ditch?" He yelled down and Seph perked up curiosity catching her features.

Glancing down and almost leaping down to the woman, stopped by Gwead's hand caught in her mantle, the woman's antlers catching the moonlight glinting through the gems completely frozen in place at the sight they made. " _Opal_!?" Seph called out, surprise slowly turning to fury as she thought of what could have happened to her out here alone. Breaking off her thoughts when Opal realized who she was when the doe scrambled far faster up the dip and throwing herself into her arms with a choked sob.

Sephs arms immediately wrapped around her shoulders, Pain from her ribs lancing through her system as the adrenaline dulled down allowing her to feel the brunt of her wound, She tilted her head turning to Gwaed who was grinning wildly. "Did you know?" she asked and he shrugged. "I had an inkling...Only knew for sure when I grabbed her" He said and Seph pulled away from Opal, hand grazing against her ribs and recoiling with a hiss as her fingers came back red.

Wincing at Opal's cry of "Seph!" before she felt hands unclipping her bone collar, the heavyweight of her pelt dropping, caught by Gweads hands as Opals skittered down her side to the wounds leaking down her side. Seph leaned back, using Gwaed as a pillar, head tilted up as Opal chanted a prayer of healing that began knitting flesh and sealing blood. "Next time when I ask if your good, let me know that you're not bleeding out" He rumbled low enough that she only just caught it, Seph reached up poking him in the nose with a cough. "Okay I will next time I promise, I was about to but then I got distracted," She said and reached out and attempting to wiping some blood from Opal's cheek, but only succeding in laving more across her skin. "Ooops"

"There, all done, how do you feel?" Opal asked hesitantly,her gaze shooting up and trying to hide her grimace at the blood all over Seph's face. "I'm guessing because you needed healing you haven't picked up on Gweads...Umm." Opal trailed off her fingers circling around her mouth and Seph barked a laugh. "Nooooo, That is firmly a Gwaed thing, I just ripped a guys throat out with my teeth," Seph said proudly and sputtering when Opal's eyes widened. "I mean, that's not my signature move or anything! I still have my hammer...Not with me, that's in the forge, I use an Axe now!" Seph continued aware that no one was coming to her rescue from her own stupidity, as Opal and Gwaed stayed silent she hissed a curse throwing her hands up and leaving them both to pick up her ax still buried in her kills spine.

She pulled it out of the body, hooking it back against her hip after securing the blade guards, turning and catching sight of how Opal's hand trailed down Gwaeds arm, now that his Headdress was down and she couldn't help but smile at them both fondly, They couldn't look more different, but something about how the moonlight illuminated them made it work, or maybe it was the blood loss. "I'd rather not be out in the open any longer, this mess is already going to bite us in the ass." Seph barked striding towards them and taking her Pelt from Gwaeds spare arm, throwing it around Opal's shoulder and collaring it, throwing the hood up to obscure what it could, They were close enough in height it might not be questioned, if it wasn't for the skirt around her hips trailing in mud and whatever else.

"How attached to this skirt are you?" Seph asked,Opal had just opened her mouth in reply when Seph yanked at it, the firm grip tearing it almost completely apart as Opal let out a shriek of disbelief, "Seph!" She yelled and Seph held her hands out in apology."I'll sew it...I can sew leather how much harder can it be...The main thing is, we can get you in, if they think your me, and it's not exactly the first time I've been returned from a hunt without my breaches." Seph finished throwing a pointed stare at Gwaed who at least this time let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, so Gwaed will carry you in, then I'll waltz in after you both, and we'll meet at Gwaeds room. Deal?" Seph said and smiled at how quickly she'd come out with a plan, Opal nodding enthusiastically swallowed under Seph's headdress. Seph breezed forward pressing her lips against Opal's forehead feeling the smaller woman sigh happily "Don't think your off the hook...You might have died today if we hadn't spotted you first" She said turned punching Gwaed in the shoulder playfully before laying a kiss on his cheek too."There was really no need to punch me" Gwaed grumbled and hoisted Opal up into his arms like nothing, tugging his cowl over his head and turning around beginning the walk back to the base, Seph waited till the ever-present flickers of the hill people began to scurry unaware of her view from her vantage point before she set off back Axe in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First kill?" She asked and he shook his head displacing water droplets from the maw. "We're going to have a bit of fun, There's a dip down the ridge if we can get on either side she'll have nowhere else to run"
> 
> Not all the Monsters in the hills are as Bestial and Thoughtless as the stories would have you Believe and Opal was going to learn that lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna get steamyyyyyyy <3

She returned not long after, catching the drifts of song and cheers and calls of her Kin, clasping hands and slapping people on the back with a drink in her hand, only stopped once by a questioning gaze belonging to one of the bloodletters that she had turned into a laugh of clearly they hadn't had enough to drink and that hers was free to give, hurrying down the walkway of twists and turns before throwing herself into the room.

The room was suspiciously empty, she turned one way then the other, 'Had she definitely said Gwaeds room?' she thought when a grip on her arm from through the tapestry, startled her, unsheathing the blade at her thigh and slamming through the fabric towards the idiot that dared to best her, stopping only when she caught Gwaeds scent beneath the rain and wet fur.

"There's a wall here? Seph asked missing Gwaeds answer as she trailed her fingers across the fabric, a trail of torches lighting the walkway towards a soft glow, she pushed forward, walking the corridor until it opened into a wider cavern, a large hot spring, the tops of the water shifting with steam. "How on earth have you kept this from me for so long," she said, knowing damn full well she would have kept it a secret too, that she couldn't even find herself to feel mad about it.

Opal was twisting her fingers, cheeks faintly red from the heat, her mouth opening and then shutting at Seph's raised hand for silence. "Spill" Seph said quick and to the point hearing Gwaeds sigh behind her and Opal's stuttered breath. "You could have died Opal, what were you doing trapezing through this area?" She continued, stopping when she got close enough to realize Opal's eyes had begun to water.

"You didn't say bye...I was looking for you both, I checked all the areas, all the smithies and you weren't there and I started to panic andI knew Gwaed came from the hills, so I figured he might've known where to look for you, but your both here...How did that happen?" Opal asked curiously and Seph groaned dropping her palm against her face. "It's a...Long story" Seph said slowly, flushing at the memory and shaking her head to clear it. "I was offered a home, I took it, I...I feel like I belong here, regardless of how it looks to outsiders." She defended feeling Opal's soft hands encase her own.

"I would never judge you Seph" She said softly, her thumbs weaving patterns into her skin. "I came here to ask if you would grant a request of sorts" She murmured, staring through lashes long enough to tangle in places against her cheekbones."You two...You two mean a lot to me" Opal began, and Seph felt Gwaeds hand drift over the skin of their fingertips, resting lightly across them both. "Gwaeds already agreed, but I wanted to ask you, Seph, would you lay with me, I want you both to claim me tonight."

"Claim you?" Seph questioned, watching as the skin beneath the doe's lighter patches flamed. "Together?" Watching as Opals' head nodded, the gems drooping from her ears catching and prism-ing light with each movement.

"If...If you wanted too, if I've assumed we were more than a one-time thing,I apologize" Opal started and Seph's head snapped up startling the smaller woman. "No." Seph began, breathing to calm her thoughts before continuing, feeling the steady warmth from them both and how right it felt. "I've...I've never shared someone I care about before," Seph said slowly, feeling both their eyes on her as she gnawed on her lower lip. "I'm not sure what to do...I wouldn't want to get in the way" she confessed glancing up to see the adoration on Opal's face and tilting to see the confusion on Gwaeds.

"I think I speak for both of us," Opal said tilting her head towards Gwaed, who had shifted closer, one of his hands trailing up the side of her shoulder. "When I say that you're the only one we'd want with us," Opal said, reaching up and pulling Seph's head down sealing her lips down on her own. Beneath the copper that still lingered, Seph caught the traces of Opal, heart throbbing in need, to have her back, calming the traces of _Mine, Take, Claim_ That thunderedthrough her skull, quelling when she felt lips across her neck, moaning, and tilting, breaking off to be drawn into a fiercer battle of tongue and fang with him.

Seph pulled away, suddenly desperate to watch them with the same intensity, tugging Opal closer to attempt to rid her of her clothing, moaning loudly at the softer display of Gwaed tilting Opal's head back, she was right, they were beautiful together. " _And they could be yours_ " She thought, feeling her body ache at the thought. Opal pulled away, a strand of crystallized saliva connecting the two as she breathed heavily,"Ah! Wait...I want to be clean. I'm covered in mud and blood and this" Opal said waving a finger between the three of them. "Isn't going to happen unless I'm clean." She said holding out her hand and dropping soap off into their own questioning ones.

"So now that everyone is behaving, the first person to get clean gets to choose what happens next." Gwead's elbow knocked the breath out of her, her only recently healed flesh throbbed in protest under the blow and Seph's hand swiped out, catching the side of his head in a slap that turned his head sideways when a cough caught both their attention. Opal regarded them with a stare."Play nice, or neither of you will be allowed to touch me," She said tilting her head up to glower at them both, which faded to a smile when both of them seemed too enraptured to actually speak back.

The rest of Opal's dress hit the floor, commanding their attention as she stepped into the waters piling her hair on top of her head, as shapely limbs were swallowed by the waters as she took a seat on the natural steps. Seph followed a moment later, absolutely not pushing Gwaed out her way with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a smile, her clothes flung haphazardly behind her in her haste to get clean after her long day. Dunking herself beneath the water and furiously scrubbing at her face to wash off the blood, emerging from the water a moment later, rubbing the soap Opal had passed her to clean herself off, till she deemed herself clean enough to consider letting anyone else in her space.

Opal had settled into a spot, tilting her head back with closed eyes as a high moan left her throat,oblivious to the twin pair of eyes snapping towards her form, from her protective captors. Seph's eyes caught Gwaeds, stalking through the waters till she was flush against him rubbing the soap between her hands and coating his shoulders with them. 

"You heard her Gwaed," Seph said a little louder than she needed, seeing at the corner of her vision that Opal had pulled her head up and was watching them. "Can't touch her till she's clean...So I guess I better touch you instead" She finished feeling Gwaeds chest rumble in agreement. She felt soap covered hands trail up the curve of her ass, delighting in Opals soft 'Oh' as he massaged her flesh in a bruising grip that had her panting.

"Of course, wouldn't want to go against her wishes." He said even as the low keening sound left Opal's throat, Seph turned pushing her back against his front, his hardness slipping past her folds cradled between her thighs aided by the soapy skin dragging a moan from them both as Gwaeds hands mapped her breasts. Rocking her lower body so he slipped back and forth against her. Opal stared open-mouthed, her fingers dancing across her bottom lip as she watched them put on a show for her. "Maybe she's changed her mind?" Gwaed crooned against Seph's ear, tilting her head so he could nibble against her jaw. "Maybe she doesn't want our hands on her, perhaps she just wants to watch?" he said and Opal keened louder, pushing up from her spot and shaking her head at them both.

" _Please_ " She whispered, her head bowed, gnawing on her lower lip as her fingers wrapped back and forth against her knuckles. Seph reached out, Opal immediately taking her hand as Seph softly spun her round trapping the doe between their bodies before she could blink and process the sudden change.

"What do you want," Seph asked her, her fingers dipped into Opal's bare shoulders, slowly pushing her back until the doe was flush against Gwaeds front, a softer sound of surprise from her as she stared wide-eyed. G'weads arms encircled her middle, hands keeping her in place but never staying in the same place for longer than a few moments." _I_.. I" Opal caught off with a moan, eyes fluttering shut and tilting her neck back as G'weads teeth caught the corner of her ear sucking the lobe that in turn made Opal's knees quake. Seph followed, her hands skidding across Opal to dig nails into G'weads side till the smaller woman was caught between them.

Seph's fangs grazed the side of her throat, sucking wet marks into the hollow between neck and shoulder, feeling Opal moans vibrate against her mouth, swiping her tongue against the corded muscle until she buckled, her weight supported by her captor's bodies. "We're going to stop unless you answer me, what do you want?" She said punctuating each syllable with a stroke of her tongue."Don't stop...I want you to keep going" Opal asked, arching when Gwaeds fingers twisted and rubbed at her nipples, and Seph swooped down to capture one of the pert nubs along with his fingers. Both of them keened, Gwaeds body large enough to grip Seph's head tighter against them both his own spit covered fingers and her tongue working in tandem with one another.

"You heard her Gwaed she wants us to keep going, I think she deserves a higher vantage point don't you?" Seph asked and smiled at Opals breathy ' _huh_?', turning to a playful laugh when Gwaed picked Opal up by her thighs, steadying both their weight and keeping the shapely limbs apart till Seph was face to face with her prize. "She's so pretty, isn't she Gwaed...our little prey, good enough to eat" she whispered running her fingers through the curls, dipping beneath and awe at how slick the skin was there, fingers coming away wet, she reached up offering her fingers to Gwaed who greedily lapped at them with a moan. "She tastes so good" he rumbled back capturing Opal's lips to share her essence with her.

Seph took a second to admire them both, Gwaeds strength against Opal's softness, trailing down to where his hands were dug into Opal's thighs keeping her up from the water edge, wet and open to her sharp gaze catching the bobbing of Gwaeds dick against his stomach leaking at the tip. Seph coated her fingers once again, dipping in and exploring as Opal bucked and Gwead stabilized them both, removing them again to Opals high pitched Whine and dragging them across Gweads length, chucking at his sudden curse against Opal's mouth as she slowly rocked them back and forth.

Her face kissed the path across Opal's inner thighs, licking up the wetness that coated her, not wanting to waste a single second not having her mouth on them both, she licked long even stripes across opals cunt, delighting in the soft tremors and pulses she could feel against her wandering mouth. Pulling away so she could bend her knees further to swallow Gwaed down to the hilt His surprised bark of a moan silencing it with a curse before Seph began retreating again, reaching up and sucking on Opals clit.

Their taste mixed together was beautiful, her hands joining their master's tongue, one delicately prepping Opal and the other roughly tugging the head of Gwaeds cock. She took pride at the trembling she caused, redoubling her efforts on Opal when Gwaeds fingers caught in her braid and directed her mouth harder against her skin, the doe rutting her hips as loud needy sounds echoed in the chamber keening loudly when Seph's sucks tapped a beat against her clit, in time with her tongue.Opal came with a cry muffled by Gwaeds mouth on hers as she shook and jerked in his grasp. They both pulled away from Seph so Gwaed could backtrack and settling on the side of the springs,still hot and hard against the juncture of Opal's thighs now that he wasn't supporting them both.

Steph closed the difference, kneeling against the Rockway between their thighs and licking across his length, curling her tongue around the head of him and moaning when she felt Opal's hands massaging the side of her head near her ears, her own fingers digging into his thighs as she swallowed him down, his groan music to her ears. She chanced a glance upwards, heart spearing at the sight of them both looking down at her, Gwaeds head tucked in the crook of Opal's neck, panting against the mark she'd left. Opals eyes darker from arousal and open-mouthed as they watched her fill her mouth over and over again."Enjoying the view?" she asked and chuckled when they both nodded subconsciously.

"You both taste so good" She coos softly, standing up and capturing Opal's lips, sharing her prize, her tongue sliding past her defenses and claiming it as her own, a tug at her braid made her pause, pulling away and being immediately pulled into a kiss from Gwaed, his tongue plundering hers, as Opal moaned happily between them and began trailing her mouth down the column of Seph's throat. Seph pulled away, trailing her fingers down Opals body, before griping Gwaeds length feeling him twitch against her hand as she guided his spit covered cock against Opal's entrance, watching transfixed as he parted her folds and she sunk down on him, both of them moaning at the change of pace even as Seph leaned over to where they were joined running her tongue over them both, lapping at them as he thrust his hips.

"She feels like the best god damn thing," he said and Seph moaned in agreement nuzzling her face against Opals cunt, standing up and wiping her lips with her fingers, sucking them into her mouth till they were clean. "She tastes it too" She replied, as Opal keened between them her fingers covering her face as she rocked down, filling herself up with him even as Seph teased her nipples. "Do you want to get in a better position for me my loves?" Seph asked, pausing as her words caught up with her, and choking on realization and part embarrassment, heat flooding her features. "Breathe" Cool fingertips caressed her face, drawing her down against Opal's lips, her breath flooding her lungs as she breathed her in. "We have you" Opal continued. Lifting herself up, sliding him from inside her and then pushing Gwaed down till his back hit the ground.

Seph Followed Opals pull, leaving the water in a half-circle as Opal faced her, sinking back down across his thighs, guiding him back inside her, and Seph felt Gwaeds hands tug at her knee's beckoning her down, kneeling at either side of his head and feeling his fingers digging into her hips as his tongue swiped across her heated flesh. Opal rocked laying her hands across his chest as she diluted above him, Seph mimicked her movements, trailing her fingers over Opal's hands and twining their fingers together, leaning across and nuzzling her head against the doe's. Gwaeds grip loosened on her right hip, feeling it trail across her body to Opals, gripping the flesh and pistoning his hips into her making her moan loudly, the heat from her breath warming Seph's Cheek. 

"That's it, Opal, cum for us," Seph asked, disentangling one hand but holding the other firm as she stroked her cheek, biting her own lip at the Havok Gwaed was invoking against her clit, staving off her own pleasure so she could watch Opal shatter beside her, her hand trailed down, sliding them against Opals clit in soft circles, helping her build as she rose him harder, Seph's eyes almost fluttering shut at the male's groans beneath her.

" _Ah! Ah!, Close_ " Opal keened slumping forward as Seph's fingers slinked through her thick locks, "That's it, sweetheart, cum for us, fuck your doing so well" Seph cooed, crying out when Opal keened, her body shaking from the force of her second climax so soon after the first, Seph's own triggered by the teeth against her clit till she too slumped forward.

Seph waited, feeling Opal's hands massage her shoulders as she lay partly slumped against her, breathing heavily and chuckling, her body still limp and jerking as the continuous pass of Gwaeds tongue cleaning her up. Leaning up and marking another spot against her throat, humming as her head felt clearer, before standing up, wincing at the ache in her knee's from the ground. "Maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable...and dry?" Seph asked and Opal and Gwaed groaned, looking up at her, eyes dark like the curls between Opal's thighs, which were still wide across his own. "No?" Seph teased, "Oh well, I guess that means youdon't want me to use my strap then..." Seph paused glancing back and grinning as they both scrambled up with twin pained moans, Opal's thighs trembling as they struggled to take her weight.

Seph stalked forward, gesturing for Opal to put an arm over her shoulder as her hands gripped her trembling thigh, hoisting her up into her arms in a bridal carry, Opal's short laugh fading to a happy squeal as she nuzzled her face into Seph's neck. Following the pathway back through the tapestry, dropping Opal onto the bed where she bounced with a ' _ouf_ ' leaning up on her elbows watching as Gwaed stalked around the side of the bed, settling behind her. Seph gripped Opal's thighs tugging her down from Gwaeds grip with a fanged grin, playfully biting at Opal's thigh making her squeak. "Sorry," Seph said, absolutely not sorry and knew it showed, trailing her fingers across Opal's stomach making her twitch beneath her.

"You should keep her pretty mouth busy Gwaed, I'm going to strap myself in," Seph said,watching as Gwaed tilted her head back, slipping his cock, over her lips, could see the pale pink of Opal's tongue lapping at his head as he guided himself deeper into her mouth. Seph turned her back, not wanting to risk missing any more time with them both, grasping the edge of her harness she'd left here beforehand, slipping the harness over her hips, opening the chest and gripping the green gold curved toy, slipping it into the O-ring and tightening the latch.

Turning she gripped the bottle of Oil and began coating the cock between her legs, and almost dropping the bottle at the sight of her two partners, Gweads head between Opal's thighs as she swallowed him down,Seph reached the bed, splaying across the sheets, Gwead shifting ever so slightly so Seph could lay her head opposite his own against her thigh. Sephs arms hooked under Opal's hips tilting her up higher, so she could slip her tongue inside her as Gwaed sucked at her clit. Swirling her tongue in quick rotations, pulling away when she felt Opal's muscles clench around her tongue, sitting up on her knees and running her fingers through Gwaeds hair, pushing him deeper against Opal's flesh as she muffled moans heightened beneath him.

"Let me hear her," She said tugging him back and slotting her lips against his, pushing her tongue harshly against his before pulling away. Her fingers trailed up and down Opal's sides watching as he settled back on his knees, sliding out of her mouth with a wanton growl and choking when she latched back on to him, sucking on the tip as her cheeks hollowed. "Is this where you want me, Opal?" Seph asked, her hand squeezing the flesh of her thigh, the other guiding her cock against Opal's folds, the green, gold creation contrasting with the dark curls at the apex between her thighs, hearing Opal moan muffled with Gwaedslength in her mouth, her face hidden every time his bowed body rocked gently.

Seph sunk in deeper, taking her hand off Opals form when she was flush against her hips, watching as her body contorted beneath her own, hips arched, Gwaed tilted, his tongue passing over one of Opals Breasts and Seph followed his example, feeling the doe cry out, her thighs tightening across Seph's waist, her hand pushing Gwaed back till he slid out her throat. Opal's eyes were wet and barely lucid as her hand pumped Gwaeds length, casting her gaze on where Seph was linked inside her watching as every rock of Seph's hips coated more of Opal's cum over the smooth appendage. "Feel so good" She murmured, tilting her head back against Gwaeds chest, his own hand turning her so he could move his mouth up to kiss her.

"You both look so good" Seph replied, rocking her hips a little harder and watching as it jolted both of them harder against her, cutting off their kiss, Opal's hands opening and closing rapidly at her, Seph caught her hand, tugging her up and forward, Her own mouth swallowing the softer woman's moans, careful of her tongue and fangs. Seph tilted down expecting resistance to the fall from Gwaeds body and instead, falling forwards, her arms shooting out to catch her fall, caging Opal down below her. Her question of where he'd gotten to answered when she felt his warm behind her back, pushing her down till she was chest to chest with Opal.

"Make her sing for us," He asked Seph, his hands gripping her hips and sinking in, making Seph's hips buck forwards, her moan loud against Opal's skin. Every Thrust moved her deeper against Opal, the Doe crying out with each thrust as her fingers anchored Seph to her mouth. Pulling away so Seph could suck and tease at her nipples. "After we make you cum, I want you to either ride my face or get on top of my cock" Seph breathed across Opal's skin, feeling the woman beneath her keen and Gwaeds echoing groan at the words. "You wanna do that for me beautiful?" She asked and Opal nodded rapidly.

"You heard her Gwaed, She wants to cum" Seph teased, feeling him shift against her, Seph pulled Opal closer, The first snap of his hips against her own stole her breath, until they moved together as a unit, rocking in perfect motion even if it was only for a few moments as Opal buckled below them, Gripping Opal's leg and bringing it high against her shoulder so she could dock deeper. Opal snapped below her like a bowstring with too much tension, singing to the heavens, pausing all movement as Seph and Gwaed watched her descent, cheeks flushed and body twitching the wetness coating over Seph's thighs proof of their actions.

Opal laid there for a moment, breathless as shuddered breaths left her lips, opening her eyes and flushing at their adoring gaze on her, "You did so well for us" Seph said softly, as she pushed herself up, her lips pressed softly against Seph's before slumping back with a happy sound, and Seph began to maneuver when she felt Gwaed lock his thighs in place keeping her there. "Not yet you don't, I'm not finished with you." Gwaed rumbled against her back. His hands pushing between her shoulder blades till she was flush to the sheets, Opal just out of her reach as she caught her breath thighs still splayed open.

He pushed her further, arching her spine until there was no possibility of going any deeper, his torso covering the entirety of her back keeping her in place, his hips set off a punishing pace, one he knew, never failed to set off every nerve ending in her body as she scrambled beneath him. "Opal, come back baby" she pleaded with the darker haired woman, wanting her against her tongue again as G'waed hilted her like a piston, his hands a death grip against her thighs betraying his closeness. She didn't, however, anticipate G'waed hauling her up by her hair, her back flush to his front and his hand splayed against her stomach to keep her upwards, this newer angle making her feel his girth with every thrust.

Opal's dark hair caught her attention, glancing down and clenching against Gwaeds length at the sight of Opal peering up at her on her front, her mouth wrapped around Seph's cock cheeks hollowed and eyes staring right at her. " _Oh fuck Opal_ , look at you" Seph pleaded, as her tongue splayed out against the vibrant green silicone. She felt Gwaed glance down his attention no longer marking her neck and she could almost pinpoint the exact moment his brain short-circuited.His grip tightening against her hip and then his other reaching round tilting Opals head back via her antlers so they could see more of her pretty mouth.

Gwaed cursed against her hair, tightening his grip as he fucked her harder, growling into her ear as she tightened across his dick, wet enough for loud slick sounds to accompany every thrust. "Fuck yes...Thats it, Take it all Seph" He growled and Seph felt her stomach swoop in response, moaning as he continued. "Take it...Fuck I'm gonna spill everywhere, I'm gonna fill you up, you want that don't you" He said and Seph cried out " _Please_ " G'waeds thrusts jolted her, Seph gripping just below the head of her shaft so she didn't accidentally choke Opal as she let herself get swept up in his movements, pleading for them as she reached her limit again their names the last thing on her lips as she crashed over the edge, feeling G'waed follow, spilling himself inside her in roped bursts their growls echoing in the room and Opals echoing moan in response.

They slumped forward, Opal shrieking as she tried to scramble up but got her legs trapped underneath their bodies, Seph's head resting against her stomach, groaning in slight discomfort at the weight of them both pushing her down, feeling them breathing heavily as they rode it out. "Wow..." Seph confessed, Pushing Gwaeds body off her so she could breath and laughing when he slumped off the side of the bed with a groan, sitting up and glaring at them both from the floor, Seph sat up wincing at the pang of discomfort between her thighs, fingers coming away cum stained as his parting gift slicked down her thighs making her moan.

Opal turned on her front, settling down against the bed as she breathed heavily face buried in the pillow. Seph crawled her way up, kissing across the back of her thighs, sucking marks into the twin globes of her ass, massaging the cheeks as Opal keened underneath her. "Again?" Opal asked, eyes wide as she took in Seph's fanged grin."Last time tonight I promise, Wanna taste you everywhere, sink in everywhere, so you'll feel us for weeks. Till you won't be able to cum unless it's to the thought of us" Seph said running her tongue across Opal's hole making her buck and press backward, knee's weak at Seph's declaration.

The smith startled at the mouth currently cleaning up the trail down her thighs, Gwaed groaning his appreciation into her skin and he worked his way up one thigh then the other, savoring them both before swiping across to the source, burying his face between her thighs as she had to Opal "Opal there's a bottle beside the pillow can you pass me it" Seph asked in between swipes. Making Opal shudder as her fingers clasped it, trying to withstand Sephs tongue as it plunged into her, over and over again, fucking her ass with her tongue. Once Gwaed had his fill, he settled up and across from Opal.

Seph sunk her fingers a little deeper into her, the slickness of the oil parting the rim easily as she scissored them inside her, her grip fisted against Opal's antlers, keeping her in place as she claimed her ass with each thrust against her rim. She tugged Opal's head further baring her throat as she trapped her ear between her teeth. "That feel good my little prey?" She hissed against her, feeling her moan and thrust back against her fingers. " _Yesss_ " She replied, pleading against Seph's fingers as she added another, wincing at the stretch. Her eyes locking with Gwaeds his hand lazily tugging the head of his cock, stirring it back to life as he watched them both. Opal lurched forward when Seph let go of her head, busy unclipping the bottle as she coated her fingers and Opals hole further.

"Don't want to hurt you" She murmured to her, making Opal's heart flutter as she softly smoothed it deeper inside her, dipping her fingers into her, a small gasp escaping when she felt a tug at her antlers, apparently their display was all Gwaed needed to rear up again, pressing himself against her lips and she parted them swallowing him down. Sephs tongue followed her fingers, making Opal scramble as she cried out around Gwaeds cock, causing Seph to wrap her spare arm around Opal's thighs keeping her place, swirling them inside her in time with Opal's heartbeat as she thrashed between them caught un an unbreakable hold.

Gwaed's grip tugged her back his other hand rubbing the spot where her ear joined her head rubbing it between his fingers as he steered her with the other, white-knuckled against the antler. Seph paused, withdrawing her face from between Opal's cheeks. Gripping her cock and lining it up to Opal's ass, pressing in slow. "There we go sweetheart...Take it all for me," Seph said, rubbing soothing patterns into Opals thighs and hips, where ever she could reach to soothe her the best she could, looking for any signs of discomfort as she hilted in, hearing the sounds that Opal made. After a few moments, her hips sat firmly against Opal's thighs, as deep as she could go.

"Good girl" Seph cooed, stroking her back in a figure of eight and beckoned Gwaed to her, watching as he relinquished his hold on the darker haired woman, wiping the side of her mouth and then sucking it into his own mouth, eyes closed at the taste, reaching out and kissing Seph swiping his tongue over hers, sharing quickly before shifting laying down on his back, his elbows propping him upwards.

Seph pulled out making Opal whine in loss, making Seph chuckle, "Mount him for me my darling." She said watching as Opal scrambled upwards, sinking down on Gwaed cock, twin moans as oversensitivity played its part, Seph's own thighs were aching it had been a while since she'd felt quite this used.She waited till she had re-applied another coat of lube before shifting forward, pressing deep inside her again, filling her up as Opal moaned at the fullness of taking them both at the same time, breathing as Gwaed softly grasped her face between his hands, praising her for taking them so well, for being so good for them both, and how proud they were.

" _Please_...please move, I want you both so much" Opal confessed, sparking the lit match of desire as they moved slowly, not wanting to overdo it. Opal keened louder, shifting back and taking what she wanted from them, Seph and Gwaed holding her together as they rocked, communicating through their movements and keeping the tempo."There we go beautiful, look at you taking it so well for us" Seph said piggybacking off Gwaeds praise as the male sucked marks into her throat the duo stimulation was almost too much for the dark-haired beauty as they rocked her gently between them, Showering her with praise and encouragement.

"You wanna give us one more?" Gwaed asked her, as she nodded against his forehead, her lips seeking his and moaning when he granted her wish. "Okay sweetheart, let go, let us take care of you" Seph soothed, brushing her hair back from her neck and kissing her shoulder blades, down her spine where ever she could reach. " _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ " Opal begged, her body shaking hard enough to almost throw off their rhythm. Seph increased her tempo, letting Gwaed match her as every snap of her hips was punctuatedwith a cry or moan from Opal, Gwaed cursing under his breath as Opal Milked his cock, trying desprately for him to fill her up. "I'm close" Gwaed warned.

"I want it, fill me up please" Opal begged, making them groan, limits already at breaking point as she keened and pleaded against them, "Oh... _Oh! yesyesyesyesyes!_ " Opal crashed, feeling like a supernova as she let go, supported by her lovers at either side, She heard Gwaed shout out, felt him spill himself with hard rough thrusts as he rutted against her. Felt Seph's steady presence keeping them safe and together, her hips flush against Opals before she slumped down over Gwaed, breathing heavily as they crashed together.

There was no telling how much time had passed when Seph Opened her eyes, groaning at the fact she had to peel her arm from the body beneath her, she needed to wipe herself off, Seph thought, internally grimacing at the feeling of everything, over her body, and commanding herself to move, knowing that the other two would be grateful for it in the morning. Testing her unsteady legs, fumbling slightly but thankfully not disturbing her idiots asthey lay face down.

Seph cleaned herself off in the bathroom first, tending to her needs before filling a bowl with water, dipping in two wash clothes and wringing them out to lay against her shoulder. She returned to their sides, shaking Gwaed so he didn't accidentally take her head off when she placed the cloth on him, pressing down on the hand that kept trying to pull her into the bed. "Give me a minute" She laughed, dipping the cloth back in and then wringing it again, wiping down the rest of him, before continuing with Opal and then putting it all back where she found it.

Seph watched them both, Opal's head nestled in the crook of Gwaeds neck, part of Opal's Antler partly propping up Gwaeds upper lip in a parody of a scowl that made her smile,each breath they made stirred Opal's hair, sleep already over blanketing over them in the time it had taken her to place the washcloth back into the bathroom. " _Yours_ " Her mind offered slowly, feeling the word settle around her heart like a vice grip, her hand pressing up against the pounding in her chest. The other pressed against her face, feeling the heat from her face and scowling at wetness bluring her vision as she watched them sleep for a few heartbeats.

Giving up on her current emotional drama and settling in beneath the sheets, shimmying as close to Opal as she could, wrapping her arm around them both, her knees laying in the same arch as the Doe's. Backpacked as she nuzzled the back of her head. "I love you both" She whispered, the confession hanging heavy in the air and surprised when she felt lighter for it.

She dropped her head down properly, body aching but fulfilled and mind at rest breathing in the scents of her people and letting herself follow them to the dream realm. It would be a few hours later when Opal would wake, accidentally prodding Gwaed who groaned in discomfort, the dark-haired woman overheating between the two bodies. She carefully maneuvered up and over Seph's sleeping body, settling down behind her, Gwaed curling over Opals abandoned space, drawing the Blooded female against his chest where she snored quietly, her fingers curling against his waist, Opal shimmied closer, pressing her body against the cold side of Seph and nuzzling in and as quickly as wakefulness came to them they were overcome with sleep once again.


End file.
